In the past, adjustment operators for adjusting the desired pressure for a paint spray pump have been rotational, typically with multiple rotations in the range of adjustment. While such adjustment operators have been successful and widely used, the adjustment of such prior art operators was somewhat inconvenient in that they required a user to grasp the operator, rotate the operator, and then release the operator and grasp and rotate the operator multiple times to move through all or a substantial portion of the adjustment range of such a rotational pressure setting operator. Additionally, having multiple rotations in the range of adjustment meant that the visual position of an indicator on the operator did not uniquely identify the pressure setting corresponding to the setting of the operator, since the same position of the indicator corresponded to different pressure settings, depending upon how many revolutions the operator was from the end of the range of travel.